For the best possible preparation of foodstuffs in a cooking appliance it frequently is necessary to check the temperature in the interior of an item of food. For this purpose, core temperature probes generally are used, which are inserted into the food to be cooked. In such core temperature probe temperature sensors are arranged, which determine the temperature in the interior of the food and transmit the recorded measurement values via a connection to an evaluation unit of the cooking appliance.
Modern professional cooking appliances, as they are used for example in restaurants, canteens or the large-scale catering trade, also can include a microwave generator, in order to support or check the cooking process.
However, the simultaneous use of a core temperature probe and a microwave generator is problematic. Via the part of the core temperature probe protruding from the food to be cooked and via the supply line, the electric field of the microwave field is picked up like by an antenna and passed to the temperature sensors. The core temperature probe thereby heats up strongly, so that overheating of the food to be cooked and damages at the temperature sensors can occur. In addition, by strong heating of the core temperature probe a wrong measurement value can be transmitted to the evaluation unit, which can negatively influence the control of the cooking process.
It is the object of the invention to provide a method or an apparatus, in order to prevent damages at the core temperature probe and avoid an impairment of the cooking process due to faulty measurements.